Heroes of Olympus Headcannons
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Just some random Headcannons that I've made up and wanted to share regarding Jason and Thalia, Percabeth, Frazel, and more. Rated T just in case Headcannons later on include kissing or something.
1. Jason and Thalia

**Hey everyone! So these are some random Headcannons that I made up regarding Jason and Thalia. Some of them I've used in a story, some I havent. Feel free to write anything based off of Headcannons you see. :)**

* * *

><p>Headcannon #1- Sneezing Thunder:<p>

Whenever Jason had a particularly bad cold, there would be a clap of thunder or a bolt of lightning whenever he sneezed. Once, he got Thalia sick, and with both of them sneezing, well... The power went out all over camp.

**Special thanks to Tailsdoll13 for giving me the idea for the power outage in a review. Most of this came from my story, "Sneezing Rainbows".**

* * *

><p>Headcannon #2- Jason's Sister:<p>

Any time Jason would talk about Thalia, he immediately went from strong, fierce leader to, as Piper called it, happy puppy mode. For example, him casually mentioning Thalia during a conversation then Hazel asks, "wait, you have a sister?"

"Yes, I have a sister! She's immortal and awesome and her name is Thalia..."

**I found something like this on Instagram but I forgot the username... Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Headcannon #3- Nurse Thalia:<p>

Whenever Jason got sick, he would Iris message Thalia, who would barge into his cabin as soon as humanly possible and not leave his side until she was completely sure that he had recovered. A small part of Jason actually sort of liked getting sick because it meant more time with Thalia. She didn't smother him like Piper did, and she wasn't completely clueless like Leo usually was with this sort of thing.

**Just a thingy I made up because, hey, this could totally happen, right? I was thinking that Piper would probably baby him to some extent when he was sick, and how much he would hate that. Then a lightbulb went off in my head and this was born.**

* * *

><p>Headcannon #4- Acrophobia:<p>

"Jason, I swear, if you don't put me down-"

"Come on, flying is fun."

"Stop... No! Get back on the ground right now or so help me..."

When Jason found out about Thalia's fear of heights, he held onto her and flew about ten feet off the ground. Now picture Thalia screaming insults at her brother until they were safely on the ground. Once they were, she started zapping him with lightning with resulted in a lightning fight between the siblings.

**This was another one that I came up with during a loooooong swim practice while randomly letting my mind wander. Mostly because they are siblings, and all siblings fight... Just not always with lightning... Oh, well.**

* * *

><p>Headcannon #5- Girl Troubles:<p>

The first time Jason ever got in a fight with Piper, he immediately Iris messaged Thalia, who gave him advice about the crazy minds of girls and comforted him. Later (thanks to her awesome advice), Jason and Piper made up about whatever they had been fighting about and things were happy again.

**So... Meh. Not sure how great the possibility of this happening is, but Thalia would actually be a great older sister. :) the next five Headcannons will either be Percabeth or maybe Nico and Hazel? Tell me your thoughts. **

**what was your favorite headcannon?**


	2. When the Seven Get Sick

**Today's headcannon is going to look at what the seven (plus Nico) do when they get sick. This could be pretty entertaining, plus it could be the base for some new stories. :)**

Percy:

When Percy gets sick, he's usually all miserable and dramatic about it. That tends to annoy Annabeth (and anyone else who happens to be in his presence while he's sick) who is usually the one taking care of him, but she secretly likes taking care of her Seaweed Brain. Percy doesn't get sick often, and when he does, it's usually not very serious.

* * *

><p>Annabeth:<p>

Whenever Annabeth gets sick, she generally doesn't mention it and goes straight to Percy, who will crack lame jokes in attempt to cheer her up, cover her in blankets, and bring her whatever she needs. Annabeth gets sick more than Percy, because stress can weaken her immune system.

* * *

><p>Jason:<p>

Jason will run himself to the ground before he actually admits that he's sick and lets anyone take care of him. He doesn'tlike being fussed over, but Piper can't help but be worried, which results in some fussing over the son of Jupiter. Jason gets sick fairly often, but it's rarely anything worse than a cold.

* * *

><p>Piper:<p>

Piper will usually just stay in bed when she is sick, for fear of passing the bug onto somebody else. However, she gets lonely after a while and will usuallyget up and find Jason or Leo to keep her company. Piper gets sick slightly less than Jason or Annabeth, but more than Percy or Nico.

* * *

><p>Leo:<p>

When Leo gets sick, he'll be very uncharacteristically quiet. Usually Jason or Piper will sense that something's up and they'll go make sure he's okay and take care of him. Leo denies it, but he secretly loves how concerned everyone is when he's sick because sometimes he feels like the seventh wheel. Leo gets sick occasionally, you know, like the normal amount...

* * *

><p>Frank:<p>

Frank just sleeps through illnesses and generally bothers no one about it. Hazel will usually check on him, but it's wise to not bother him. Frank will get sick usually at inconvenient times, but he's hardly ever sick.

* * *

><p>Hazel:<p>

When Hazel gets sick, she goes straight to Nico, and if he's not available, she goes to Frank. Both of them will fuss over her and make sure she's comfortable. Hazel gets sick the most out of all the seven, since she has the weakest immune system.

* * *

><p>Nico:<p>

Nico hardly ever gets sick, but when he does, it's usually worse than a cold and results in a few days in the infirmary. Not that he minds too much though, because Will is always happy to take care of his favorite patient.

**What did you think? Who's was your favorite? Who's can you relate to the most? Which one are you most similar to?**


	3. Sleeping Habits

**Whoohoo, more Headcannons. :) I decided to do sleeping habit because I hougjt it would be interesting and fun to see who you can relate to.**

* * *

><p>Hazel is an early riser. She usually falls asleep fairly early as well, and is always cheerful in the morning. Hazel sleeps on her side, slightly curled up. She isn't really a restless sleeper, but will usually move around a little bit, maybe snuggle into the pillow.<p>

Frank is an extremely heavy sleeper, but it can be hard to get to sleep most nights. He usually sleeps as a bulldog or some other animal because he has less severe nightmares then. He doesn't really move around too much, since he sleeps in animal form. Frank doesn't like to stay up too late but he also doesn't like to get up as early as Hazel does.

Piper usually stays up late reading, drawing, or doing who knows what. She hates mornings and would prefer to sleep in late everyday if she could. Piper usually sleeps on her stomach, with her arms up by her head. She usually falls asleep in one position and stays there until she wakes up, with no movement at all.

Jason always wakes up early. Always. Maybe it's because his years at camp Jupiter, or maybe some other cause, but he always gets up early and is generally the most cheerful in the morning out of the seven (much to the other's annoyance). He also moves around a _lot_ in his sleep- pulling at blankets, snuggling into the pillows, rolling over constantly- you get the idea.

Annabeth often sleeps curled up or on her side. She goes to bed fairly late, mainly because it's hard to fall asleep with her mind buzzing 24/7. Annabeth also tends to hog the blankets, which was discovered during a sleepover with all of the girls on the Argo II. After Tartarus, she also had severe nightmares.

Unlike Jason and Hazel, Percy does not enjoy mornings. He usually goes to bed whenever he gets tired, which could be 8:30 or midnight, depending on how he's feeling. Percy, as we all know, drools in his sleep, but doesn't really snore or anything. He usually sleeps on his stomach or side and likes to spread out across the bed.

Leo tends to stay up late working on his latest project, and will usually sleep wherever he's building. He sleeps flat on his back most of the time and is generally a heavy sleeper, meaning that noises in the background don't bother him when he's sleeping. Leo is often a target for pranks, such as Piper and Percy drawing on his face, when he falls asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><span>what did you think? Who can you relate to? I relate to Annabeth and Piper, mostly. <span>**

**What kind of Headcannons should I do next time?**


End file.
